Calidez
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Sanada no recordaba con claridad lo que había pasado una vez Rikkai había ganado. [SanaYuki]


**Calidez**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

* * *

En retrospectiva, era extraño.

El tiempo que les había tomado llegar hasta la final del torneo nacional era demasiado comparado con el que les había tomado obtener la victoria y este mismo era mucho comparado con el momento de euforia que había seguido.

Sanada ni siquiera podía decir que lo recordaba claramente, pues aun antes de que el juez anunciara que Rikkai había ganado el campeonato, los gritos de alegría su alrededor comenzaron.

Después de eso alguien lo había empujado o quizás él mismo se había movido con las masas y así había terminado en la cancha, recibiendo y dando palmadas, escuchando palabras de felicitación y haciendo gestos de aprobación, satisfecho por el resultado obtenido y orgulloso de haber contribuido en este.

Y luego Yukimura había aparecido a su lado.

Sanada no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado hasta Yukimura, al fin de cuentas sólo sabía dónde estaba éste porque el círculo más grande se había formado a su alrededor, por ser Yukimura quien había conseguido la última victoria que necesitaban, y Sanada no había intentado abrirse paso entre ese océano humano.

¿O acaso Yukimura había sido el que se había acercado? Pero eso traía la pregunta de cómo lo había encontrado en medio de los más de cincuenta miembros del club —incluyendo a sus más altos senpai que hacían que él no sobresaliese en la multitud— que parecían haberse reunido en su totalidad en la cancha.

Fuese como fuese, Sanada recordaba a la perfección que alguien lo había tomado de su brazo sorpresivamente, él había trastabillado por un momento y al mover su cabeza para poder ver al culpable, lo único que encontró fue el rostro sonriente de Yukimura.

—La primera —había susurrado Yukimura, apretando su brazo y acercándose a su oído para que lo escuchara en medio del alboroto, llenándolo con esa acción de un calor que no tenía que ver con el de todas las personas a su alrededor ni con el que le quedaba del partido que él mismo había jugado poco tiempo atrás y que desapareció en el mismo momento en que Yukimura lo soltó para ir a celebrar también con Yanagi y los demás.

Tal vez, en realidad todo había sido producto de la exaltación que traía la victoria, pero tal vez esa agradable calidez era lo que le había hecho imposible acordarse con claridad de todo lo sucedido antes de ese corto instante y lo que lo había llevado a un estado de aturdimiento del que todavía no lograba salir, aun cuando los gritos de felicidad habían sido remplazados por un cómodo silencio y de todos los miembros del club, ahora sólo estaban él y Yukimura, andando juntos hasta el punto del camino en el que tenían que separarse si querían llegar a sus respectivos hogares.

¿Y que había sido ese calor?

Sanada no estaba seguro y había un interrogante más que se negaba a dejar su mente y hacía que tuviese su atención más en su acompañante que en el camino que estaban recorriendo: ¿Podría sentir esa efímera calidez nuevamente si tomaba la mano o el brazo de Yukimura ahora? ¿O si caminaba tan cerca como para rozarlo accidentalmente?

El pensar en hacer cualquiera de esas cosas bastaba para que la sangre subiese a su cabeza y él desease mover la visera de su gorra hacia adelante para poder ocultar su rostro colorado en caso de que Yukimura dejase de mirar hacia adelante con una sonrisa distraída, como lo había estado haciendo desde que se habían despedido de todos.

De cualquier forma, tal vez tendría que esperar a que consiguiesen su segunda victoria en el torneo nacional el próximo año para que eso se repitiera.

Poco contento ante la idea de aguardar hasta entonces, Sanada contuvo un suspiro y se esforzó por imitar a Yukimura y dirigir sus ojos hacia delante —hacia el futuro— y apretó sus manos.

Continuarían ganando, tal como había sido la meta que se habían puesto desde el principio.

Ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a hacer todo lo que fuese necesario para que así fuese.


End file.
